Macros provide users the ability to perform a set of actions using a computing device once and store the performed actions for later recall without having to perform the actions again. For example, multiple key strokes or user interface selections can be recorded and associated with a particular keyboard key. Macros thus allow users to automate difficult or tedious tasks. Conventional macros, however, typically require interaction with various aspects of a user interface; such conventional macros can be too cumbersome to create in dynamic situations or in limited hardware or software environments where conventional macro creation user interfaces are difficult to provide or use.